Digimon: A New Dawn?
by Graydove005
Summary: The first Digimon ever created is trying to take over the Earth. And he is using Alice McCoy a character from the tamer series and others to do so. Can new tamer Jonah Sky and his team save Alice and the World? Sorry that summary sux
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and most of the characters, so hands off bee-otch!**

**Prologue**

In a dark, cold void there was a young girl, she had fair skin, long, blonde hair tied into pigtail with black ribbons, which matched her black dress and stockings. She was curled up, lost and alone, floating in the apparently ethereal wasteland. "D,, Dobermon,, why did have to leave me?" she sobbed as she remembered her companion, and the events that had just transpired. "I hope those three are okay," she added, remembering the tamers her friend died for. Suddenly, a menacing, yet mechanical voice boomed "I bet you are wondering where you are, and why I brought you here." "What's the point, I'm all alone in this worl..." the girl started "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME CHILD!!!," interrupted the voice. "I brought you to my domain," started the voice, in a much calmer tone than before. "To help me gain expand it, I am tired of ruling over a dark nothing," it finished. "Why?" the girl asked, anger in her voice. "First, because I'm giving you this" as the mysterious force spoke particles flew to the girl and formed a black egg larger than a basket ball. "Second, I'm forcing you anyway" as it finished speaking, streams of binary code flew into the girl. "Now sleeeep Alice, sleep and forget everything about your past life" it cooed. Alice could feel her memories fade as she fell asleep. She tried to speak, but was too tired to make a sound. As she went under she grabbed she black egg, then she fell to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and most of the characters, so hands off bee-otch!**

**Ch. 1: Beginnings**

"Aagh!!! Damn that hurts!" cried a tall, yet far too skinny tan boy as he crashed into a locker. "Good" taunted the big, chunky boy who shoved him. "How,,, augh,,, many,,, times,,, do,,, we,,, have to go,,, through this?" the skinny boy managed to gasp out in-between punches to the gut. "Until you stop being a freak, goggle head" replied the bully. The tan kid thought about it, he was a little weird, he loved anime, Dungeons and Dragons, had an obsession with Beanie Babies no healthy seventeen year old boy should, he always wore goggles, and a different colored vest everyday of the week; today's, Wednesday, was bright lime, not to mention he was the only person he knew still wore bell bottom jeans. His train of thought was interrupted by someone shouting "Le' me frien go mon!" "Marcus!!" the now badly beaten boy screamed enthusiastically. "Well, it's another frea,,," the bully started, but was interrupted, by a dark brown fist connecting to his face. The bully hit the ground, hard, very hard. "Let's get outta here Jonah!" ordered the Jamaican as he grabbed the beaten boy and started to run out of the school. "Hey!! He ruined my Wednesday vest, that's one of my top seven favorites!" sobbed Jonah, now left wearing a white T-Shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, and his bell bottom jeans which coved his white Converses, after he and Marcus reached the safety of Marcus's room. Marcus simply chuckled a little bit. Jonah, who was sitting on Marcus's bed watched Marcus, who was taking off his shoes. Jonah started to think about how different Marcus was than him, almost everyone was his friend, unlike Jonah, who had many good acquaintances but only one good friend, Marcus was strong, really smart, and, the thing that made Jonah jealous the most, has had a few girl friends in the past since he moved to Texas four years back. "You know Marcus, you don't have to hang with me so much if you really don't want to, I know you have a lot of other friends, unlike me," Jonah claimed. "Now why wood I wanna abandon my first and closest friend hear" Marcus replied. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't been sleeping well lately, or if he had a concussion from the days beating, Jonah was exhausted. He said his good byes to Marcus and his family, then left his apartment and walked a couple of blocks to his humble, yet two-story, home. As he let himself in, he looked at the clock in the living room. It was 6:14, 'mom and dad won't be done with Kat's play for at least a couple more actors, stupid middle school plays, glad I managed to get out of it,' he thought to himself. He dragged him self upstairs, went into his room, and passed out the second he touched his bed.

There was a crash, Jonah shot up, making himself dizzy. He looked at his clock, which showed 10:0, because a plush parakeet blocked the last number. Confused, Jonah quickly looked around his room. The first thing he noticed was his window was broken, he looked on the floor. On the now glass covered, softwood floors laid a small orange-yellow dinosaur wearing torn, incredibly light blue jeans. The boy jumped out of bed and helped the peculiar creature up. "Are you okay little dinosaur, does Barney know where you are?" Jonah asked, nothing seemed to phase him the way it should. "Actually, I'm a digimon my human friend, names Neo Agumon," the little orange lizard replied. Barley phased by the fact the creature could talk 'makes as much since as anything else happening here' Jonah realized that the being he previously thought to be a dinosaur reminded him more of the Geico gecko on steroids, with pants on, and covered in an orangish yellow paint. "Cursed Howl!" roared a deep, gravely, masculine voice. Jonah barley had time to think 'what the hell!?', before a dark reddish-purple ripple collided with his chest.


End file.
